Goose: Lucius und das Pferd
by severinalupin
Summary: Ein Pferd - ein echtes, lebendes Pferd - steht vor Lucius Malfoys Schlafzimmer, welches sich im Obergeschoß befindet, und versperrt dem Hausherren doch tatsächlich den Weg in sein eigenes Bett ... (Gooseaufgabe)


_**GOOSE!**_

 _Bei Malfoy Senior (also der Lucius) da steht ein Pferd auf dem Flur, natürlich ausgerechnet noch vor seinem privaten Schlafzimmer. Erzähle die Geschichte, wie er das Problem löst ohne das Pferd zu killen. UND! Das Zitat "_ _Aus Gemütlichkeit entstehen Müßiggänger, aus schwierigen Situationen Helden_ _", das muss in der Story irgendwo vorkommen.  
Ja du darfst Severus in die Story einbauen wenn du willst, er wird nicht ausgeschlossen._

 **Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

 **Lucius und das Pferd**

Lucius Malfoy, der soeben in den Gang, der zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte, eingebogen war, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er rieb erst mal seine Augen und starrte erneut auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Dann kniff er seine eiskalten, blauen Iriden zusammen, um besser sehen zu können – aber das was er sah, veränderte sich nicht. Nachdem er seine hohe Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und angestrengt überlegte, was hier gerade geschah, musste er sich geschlagen geben und trat zwei Schritte zurück, um erneut in den Gang blicken zu können, aus dem er zuvor gekommen war. Er konnte aber seinen Blick nicht von dem, was vor ihm lag, lösen, sodass er, seine Augen weiterhin nach vorne fixiert, seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts bog und laut rief: „Severus?"

Als sich nach einer Weile nichts tat, wiederholte er seinen Ruf, schon etwas ungeduldiger. Kurz darauf war ein Poltern zu hören und ein Fluchen und dann öffnete sich eine Tür knarrend und ein humpelnder Tränkemeister trat in den nur spärlich beleuchteten Gang.

„Was is´?", erkundigte sich der Gerufene ungehalten. Bekam aber keine gesprochen Antwort, sondern sah seinerseits nur einen gebannt auf etwas starrenden Blonden, der mit seinem Kopf aufgeregt nach vorne deutete und ihm scheinbar etwas zeigen wollte. Da der Schwarzhaarige von seiner Position aus nicht sehen konnte, was seinen Freund so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, trat er – noch leicht hinkend, da er sich im Gästezimmer, als sein Gastgeber ihn rief, die große Zehe an einem Stuhl angeschlagen hatte – näher heran. Als er dem Blick des Gestikulierenden folgte, sah er, was den Herren des Hauses so verblüffte. Vor Lucius Schlafzimmer stand ein ausgewachsenes, weißes Pferd. Also von der Größe her schien es ausgewachsen, aber der unruhige Blick und das Auftreten des Gauls ließen vermuten, dass es noch ein recht junger Hengst sein musste. In diesem Moment schnaubte das Tier laut und schabte mit dem rechten Vorderfuß leicht am Boden.

Man hörte Narzissa aus dem Schlafgemach schimpfen: „Verdammt Lucius, bist du zu betrunken, um dein Bett zu finden oder was treibst du da draußen?" Als sie, bekleidet nur mit ihrem aufreizenden Nachthemd, die Tür aufriss, beendete sie jedoch abrupt ihr Gemecker, denn sie stand unerwarteterweise nicht vor ihrem Gemahl, sondern vor einem Pferd. Im Obergeschoß ihres Hauses. „ _Wie kam dieses Vieh bitte sehr dahin?"_ , fragten sich alle drei Anwesenden.

„Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte die einzige Frau im Haus vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ein bisschen was Getrunken", lallte ihr Göttergatte.

Severus und Narzissas rechte Augenbrauen wanderten synchron in die Höhe und sie stellte mit sarkastischem Unterton die rhetorische Frage: „Ein bisschen?" Gefolgt von einem mehr als ungläubigen: „Pfff…"

Auch Lucius ließ seinen Atem lautstark aus der Lunge weichen und wollte schon gegen diese Unterstellung protestieren, aber sein torkelnder Gang hätte dies ad absurdum geführt. Snape griff ihm hilfsbereit unter die Arme und gemeinsam schafften sie es bis knapp vor den Schimmel, der immer noch den Weg ins eheliche Schlafzimmer versperrte.

Leicht genervt meinte die Gemahlin des Hausherren: „Lass mich die Frage anders formulieren – was macht dieses Ungetüm hier vor unserem Schlafzimmer?"

Scheinbar hatte die Frau das Tier mit ihren Worten in seiner Ehre gekränkt, denn es schnaubte zuerst einmal recht aufgebracht und wandte seinen Kopf dann demonstrativ beleidigt ab, sodass es den verwunderten Blick der Hausherrin über diese seltsame Reaktion nicht mitbekam. Und auch nicht, wie Severus linke Augenbraue nach oben wanderte. Dem schien langsam zu dämmern, was hier passiert sein könnte – obwohl er es eigentlich nicht für möglich hielt …

„Wer bist du und wie kommst du hier her?", erkundigte sich Malfoy Sr. hoheitsvoll bei dem Vierbeiner und nach dem er sich noch etwas streckte, um auf Augenhöhe mit dem Pferd zu sein, hängte er noch an: „Vor allem, wie bist du die Stufen raufgekommen? Ohne, dass wir das mitbekommen haben?"

Nach einer Weile der Stille, antwortete der Tränkemeister dem Mann, der sich gerade tatsächlich ein Blickduell mit einem Pferd lieferte: „Du erwartest aber jetzt nicht tatsächlich, dass das Tier dir antwortet, oder?"

Im ersten Augenblick, wollte Lucius, ein empörtes „Natürlich!" ausrufen – denn es war doch selbstverständlich, dass wenn er, Lucius Malfoy, eine Frage stellte, man ihm zu antworten hatte! Aber bevor das Wort seine Lippen verlassen konnte, überdachte er seine Gedanken und frage sich: _„Ob das auch für ein Pferd gelten konnte? Denn wie sollte ein Pferd ihm den Antworten? Sollte es wiehern – würde er es dann verstehen? Hm …? Fragen über Fragen …"_ Er zog seine Stirn kraus und grübelte weiter: „Vielleicht war der letzte Whiskey wirklich einer zu viel?" Aufgrund des spöttischen Auflachens der beiden noch anwesenden Menschen kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er den letzten Satz scheinbar laut ausgesprochen, statt nur gedacht hatte. Selbst das Pferd ließ einen amüsiert klingenden Ton von sich hören.

„Da lachen nicht nur die Hühner, sondern wiehern selbst die Pferde, mein Liebster", machte sich die Blonde über ihren Angetrauten lustig.

„Du meintest wohl, die letzte Flasche war eine zu viel, mein Freund", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige mit ein, meinte dann aber beschwichtigend, um dem aufkommenden Protest seines Kumpels gleich den Wind aus den Segel zu nehmen, „aber ist ja jetzt auch egal. Was jetzt zählt ist wohl augenscheinlich etwas anderes!" Er blickte dem Hengst einen Moment in die Augen und fragte dann an Lucius gewandt: „Weißt du, ob Draco sich in letzter Zeit damit beschäftigt hat, ein Animagus zu werden?"

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Nein, davon weiß ich nichts."

Das Pferd jedoch nickte heftig und seine Mähne flog wild hin und her.

Der Herr des Hauses wollte sich nicht von einem Tier sagen lassen, was er wusste oder nicht und verschränkte trotzig seine Arme vor der Brust: „Also, nur damit wir uns verstehen, Bürschchen, ich werde doch wohl besser wissen als du, ob ich etwas weiß oder nicht und ich weiß nichts davon, dass Draco sich auch nur dafür interessiert haben könnte, ein Animagus zu werden!"

„ _Es fehlte tatsächlich nur, dass er ihm die Zunge rausstreckt, den Kopf beleidigt wegdreht und mit dem Fuß aufstampft",_ dachte Snape bei sich über das kindische Verhalten von seinem Freund, sagte dann aber laut: „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Gaul mit seinem Nicken meinte, dass du es doch weißt, sondern er wollte viel mehr ausdrücken, dass Draco sehr wohl ein Animagus werden will."

„Ach? Und woher will der das wissen?", fragte Lucius ihn daraufhin und wiederholte die Frage nochmal direkt an das Tier gewandt, „hm? Woher willst du das wissen?"

Narzissa, der endlich auch ein Licht aufgegangen war, schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund und rief dann verzweifelt aus: „Ach Liebster, verstehst du denn nicht? Das ist Draco!" Der Hengst, in dessen Augen schon Tränen glitzerten, wieherte zustimmend und senkte dann beschämt seinen großen Kopf, um ihn vorsichtig bei seiner Mutter an die Brust zu lehnen – die ihn auch sofort liebevoll umfing und leise zu schluchzen begann.

„Wie? … Draco? … Ich versteh nicht", stammelte Malfoy Sr. völlig durcheinander.

Sein schwarzgewandeter Freund legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und erklärte ihm: „Scheinbar hat dein Sprössling Erfolg gehabt bei dem Versuch, ein Animagus zu werden – hat aber jetzt Probleme damit, wieder ein Mensch zu werden."

Wieder folgte ein heftiges Nicken von dem Tier, bei dem es seine Mutter fast mit seinem großen Maul geschlagen hätte.

„Oh", kam jetzt endlich ein verstehender Laut aus Lucius Mund. Gefolgt von einer Schimpftirade über die Unfähigkeit seines Nachkommen.

„Jetzt sei nicht so unfair", unterbrach ihn sein Freund, dem sein Patenkind leid tat, „immerhin hat er es geschafft! Hast du das je?"

„Nur nicht, weil ich es nie probiert habe", kam hochnäsig Retour.

„Schade", konterte der Tränkemeister, „hättest du dich nämlich mit dem Thema auseinandergesetzt, dann könntest du deinem Sohn jetzt vielleicht helfen, sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln."

„Na gut, aber das Prinzip kennen wir doch alle. Man will sich in ein Tier, das den eigenen Charakter irgendwie wiederspiegelt verwandeln – lernt dazu passende Konzentrationsübungen – verwandelt sich und kehrt dann wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Sobald man es mal beherrscht kann man sich jederzeit hin und her verwandeln. Stimmt´s?", kratzte die Slytherin ihr Schulbuchwissen zusammen.

„Nun ja, vereinfacht ausgedrückt, ja", stimmte Snape ihr bei. „Das Erlernen dieser Form der Magie, ist aber bekanntlich sehr schwer, dauert extrem lange und wird nicht von jedem bewältigt. Aber ansonsten stimmt deine kurze Zusammenfassung."

„Hm!", kam daraufhin ein stolzer Ausruf vom Blonden. „Ein Pferd ist ein starkes, stolzes Tier." Bei seiner Aussage wuchs er selbst noch ein paar Zentimeter und sein Sohn wieherte beistimmend.

„Welches sich perfekt domestizieren lässt", konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht verbeißen und kassierte einen bitterbösen Blick von Vater und Sohn.

„Hast du dich je mit dem Thema Animagi auseinandergesetzt?", wollte Narzissa wissen, während sie ihrem Kind beruhigend den schönen, langen Hals tätschelte. Auch sie ärgerte sich insgeheim über Severus´ Worte, aber sie hoffte, dass der Mann ihrem Baby helfen konnte und deshalb wollte sie jetzt keinen Streit.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", erklärte ihr jedoch der Hauslehrer Slytherins. „Es hat mich irgendwie nie wirklich interessiert."

„Hattest wohl Angst, du könntest irgendwas Niedliches werden, wie beispielshalber ein süßes Kuschelhäschen", neckte sie ihn liebevoll. Bekam als Reaktion vom Meister der Masken ein angedeutetes Lächeln, plus obligatorisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Ihr eifersüchtiger Mann reagierte auf diese Kokettieren, mit den boshaften Worten: „Nun, in deiner Schulzeit, wäre wohl eher die Gefahr bestanden, dass du dich in einen Angsthasen verwandelst."

Snape, der es gewohnt war, heruntergemacht zu werden, erkundigte sich vollkommen emotionslos: „Tja, würdest du gerne spekulieren, was du wohl geworden wärest, nachdem du aus Askaban rauskamst?"

Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, empfand Lucius – aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann war seine Aussage zuvor das auch schon, also sagte er: „Touché!"

Sie waren beide hart im Nehmen – und sie kannten sich beide zu lange und zu gut, um sich lange Böse zu sein.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte die Frau des Hauses, um die Konzentration aller wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu lenken.

„Nun, ich denke, dass auch du keine Erfahrungen gesammelt hast, mit der Kunst ein Animagus zu werden?", erkundigte sich Severus, nur der Form halber, bei ihr.

Ihr entsetzter Blick war zwar Antwort genug, aber es folgte noch ein arrogantes: „Warum sollte ich auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, mich in ein Tier zu verwandeln?" Zu Bekräftigung ihrer Aussage schüttelte sie sich noch leicht angewidert. Was ihr ein regelrecht entrüstet klingendes Schnauben ihres Sohnes einbrachte. Dem sie daraufhin wieder liebevoll über seinen schönen Hals streichelte.

„Also, du musst es wollen, Draco", erklärte ihm sein Vater ernsthaft. „Nur wenn du wieder ein Mensch sein willst, dann wirst du dich auch wieder in einen verwandeln können."

Der Blick des Pferdes mit seinem leicht schräg liegenden Kopf, sagte eindeutig: „Und was glaubst du, mache ich die ganze Zeit?"

„Nun, scheinbar strengst du dich zu wenig an", schimpfte Malfoy Sr. auch gleich los.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter, Lucius", ging Severus jedoch gleich dazwischen. „Ich nehme an, du hast Literatur zum Thema in deinem Zimmer?", fragte er den Hengst, der mit einem Nicken antwortete. „Nun gut, dann könnt ihr euch ja weiter über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten unterhalten, während ich mal versuche, mich etwas schlau zu machen."

Nachdem er sich rechts am Schimmel vorbeigezwängt hatte, um in Dracos Gemächer zu gehen, hörte er noch, wie sein Freund seinen Sohn dazu bewegen wollte, von der Schlafzimmertür weg zu gehen. Da der sich jedoch keinen Millimeter wegbewegte und Lucius schon wieder begann, die Stimme zu erheben, meinte der Lehrer: „Tja, ich fürchte, dein Sohn will dich nicht in deine Räumlichkeiten lassen, weil er verhindern will, dass du dir erst noch einen Schönheitsschlaf gönnst, bevor du dich weiter um eine Problemlösung kümmerst." Ein breites Grinsen zierte daraufhin sein Gesicht, während der Blonde, nach Luft schnappend, im Versuch, verteidigende Worte für sich zu finden, eine Maske der Entrüstung trug. Währenddessen schnaubte der Hengst, wie, um die Worte seines Paten zu bestätigen und ließ sich schwerfällig auf seinen großen Hintern fallen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er aus dieser Position je wieder aufstehen sollte, so lange er noch ein Pferd war, aber so konnte sein Vater auf jeden Fall nicht einfach ins Bett gehen, bevor er nicht wieder ein Mensch war – und ja, er traute es seinem Erzeuger sehr wohl zu, ihn hier allein zu lassen in seinem Dilemma.

Als der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, nachdem er sich in die themenbezogene Lektüre vertieft hatte, zurückkehrte, hätte er fast losgelacht über das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Narzissa schlief mehr, als dass sie wach war, halb auf dem immer noch sitzenden Pferd und stammelte immer wieder schlaftrunken „mutmachende" Phrasen, wie: „Das schaffst du schon!", „Du bist der Beste!", „Wenn das wer schafft, dann du!", …

Währenddessen tigerte Lucius vor seinem verwandelten Sohn auf und ab und belehrte ihn: „Du musst es wirklich wollen! Dann passiert es ganz automatisch. Stelle dir den menschlichen Körper vor. Deinen Körper. Schließe deine Augen und atme tief durch. Dann gehe in dich." Diese Worte sprechend ging er weiter von links nach rechts mit geschlossenen Augen, strich sich mit beiden Händen immerwährend auf und ab von Kopf bis zu den Beinen und meinte: „Spüre wie der Sauerstoff über deine Lungen in dein menschliches Blut übergeht und in deinen Venen fließt, damit du das Menschsein voll und ganz inhalieren kannst, mein Sohn …" Da dieser jedoch gerade seinen müden Kopf auf die Beine seiner mittlerweile eingenickten Mutter legte, unterbrach sich der Blonde und sprach dann verärgert: „Also wirklich Draco, **aus Gemütlichkeit entstehen Müßiggänger, aus schwierigen Situationen Helden.** "

Der Anblick des Blonden – der böse und mit verschränkten Armen auf die beiden ineinander verschlungenen, schlafenden Körper, eine Frau und ein Pferd, blickte, wobei er mit den Fingern auf seinen Oberarmen trommelte und mit dem rechten Fuß wippte – brachte den Meister der Selbstkontrolle fast an den Rand seiner Grenzen. Aber er schaffte es, nicht loszuprusten, sondern trat an die lustige Gesellschaft heran, weckte den Hengst und sagte: „In dem Buch ´Das Tier in mir` schreibt der Autor doch, dass wenn man anfangs noch Probleme hat, in den menschlichen Körper zurückzukehren, man sich den Ort vorstellen soll, wohin das Tier zurückkehrt." Ein Nicken vom jungen Slytherin bestätigte, dass er diesen Teil gelesen hatte und auch die kommende Frage beantwortete er so. „Ich denke einmal, du hast dir einen Stall vorgestellt, wo du deinen schönen Hengst einquartieren wolltest?" Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Severus fort: „Hast du es auch mal versucht, das Pferd auf eine Weide zu entlassen?" Der schräg gestellt Kopf seines Zuhörers war ihm Antwort genug. „Na gut, mein Junge, dann versuch das jetzt einmal! Stell dir eine herrlich grüne Wiese vor, mit den saftigsten Gräsern und wenn du dich umschaust, ist sie geradezu grenzenlos …"

Die Nüstern des Vierbeiners blähten sich auf bei dem Gedanken und er wieherte freudig, sodass auch Narzissa wieder erwachte und Lucius´ Worte vernahm, der sich auch in die entstandene Vorstellung einbringen wollte: „Ja genau und auf der Weide grasen wunderschöne Stuten, die schon alle sehnsüchtig auf dich warten." Begleitend dazu hob und senkte er in schneller Abfolge seine beiden Augenbrauen bis er seine erwachte Ehefrau sah, die ihn verärgert musterte, und sich an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte und loshustete.

Gleichzeitig visualisierte ihr Sohn die herrliche Wiese und wünschte sich, sein Pferd auf dieser weiden zu lassen, während er selbst wieder in seinen menschlichen Körper zurückkehrte, und wie selbstverständlich geschah es einfach. Worüber alle so glücklich waren, dass sich die Familie zu einer Gruppenumarmung hinreißen ließ, die Snape schmunzelnd mit ansah. Die selige Mutter zog ihren Jungen mit sich und meinte: „Komm, mein Süßer, du schläfst heute bei mir."

„Hallooo, und ich?", fragte der in der Tür stehende Ehemann aufgebracht, mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Du?", antwortete die Ehefrau, „du, stinkst nach Alkohol, mein Liebster, und du weißt, dass du so nicht in unserem Bett willkommen bist! Also schlaf deinen Rausch in einem der Gästebetten aus."

Entrüstet schnaubte der seines eigenen Schlafzimmers verwiesenen und rief entrüstet, während er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte: „Ich weigere mich aber in meinem eigenen Haus in einem Gästezimmer zu schlafen! Wäre ja noch schöner."

„Dann setz dich, wie auch sonst wieder, beleidigt in die Bibliothek und trink weiter bis du auf dem Sofa einschläfst und entschuldige dich morgen, wie üblich, mit einem schönen Blumenstrauß und einem netten Schmuckstück und schwöre mir – jedenfalls für eine Weile – keinen Tropfen zu trinken, damit du dann in unserem Bett auch wieder das erlebst, was du dir wünschst", lächelte ihn seine blonde Gemahlin leicht anzüglich an, bevor sie, mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, die Tür vor der Nase ihres Ehegatten zuschlug.

„Pfff", beschwerte sich der immer noch leicht Angetrunkene, während er sich die Nase rieb, „zuerst verweigert mir ein Gaul den Zutritt zu meinem eigenen Schlafgemach und dann meine Frau."

Beschwichtigend legte sein dunkelhaariger Freund ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn in Richtung der Treppen, um die aufgewühlte Seele des Blonden mit einem letzten Schluck runterzuholen von seinem Surftrip auf der Mitleidswelle.

 **FIN**


End file.
